


Time With You

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MidoTaka Week, MidoTakaWeek 2020, Takao birthday fic, midotaka - Freeform, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Takao's birthday is approaching and Midorima try to find the guess give he could offer to his husband while hiding everything from the latter.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!  
> We are now at the last day of the MidoTakaWeek 2020, Day 7, since if for Takao's birthday I obviously choose the birthday prompt. 
> 
> Hope you will like it!
> 
> Happy Birthday Takao!!!!
> 
> ~ Enjoy ~

Midorima Shintarou always believed in luck, he also believed in hard work and in God; if you work hard enough you will be lucky and god will help you, that is what he was believing in. 

He believes in luck as much as he believed in bad luck and today he thought he was incredibly unlucky, not only today but since the beginning of the month of November; no matter how hard he was thinking he still couldn't figure out what to give his husband for his birthday which was now in a week. 

What was he supposed to buy to the one who always says that he has everything? Each time he had asked, he always had the same reply "surprise me"; Shintarou really wanted to surprise him, but he didn't know how. Usually he is the one getting surprised by his husband and not the other way around, Kazunari always says that he is so predictable, therefore it’s easy to surprise him. 

Shintarou look around the their apartment trying to find thing his husband would be missing, he tried to remember conversation hoping he would remember if Kazunari had said that he wanted something without realizing it, but nope nothing, Shintarou couldn’t find what he could offer his husband for his birthday. Maybe he could call his friends and see if they got any idea, but if he didn’t know about what to buy, him who was married to him, how could they know? 

He sent a few texts and waited for the replies while doing some chores around the apartment, the grocery list was left on the counter, maybe he could do that, he didn’t need his husband to go and buy food, even if usually it was always Kazunari who was doing that, not because he didn't want to do it, but because he didn’t have time with his studies. 

Shintarou was at his last year of university, next year he will start the internship at a hospital close to their home, therefore he was spending a lot of time studying while Kazunari was taking care of maintaining their apartment. Now that he was thinking about it, they didn’t had a lot of time together, Shintarou was spending a lot of time at the university and when he was home, Kazunari was usually working; they got married at a young age, hoping it will solidify their couple while Shintarou was pursuing is study to become a doctor, this way they could live together without having people around asking question, they thought by being married that they would spend more time together, but it wasn’t really like that. While they were still deeply in love with each other, Shintarou had the feeling they were seeing each other more before they got married, they were taking the time to see each other, now they were living together it was as if it wasn’t important anymore; why would they make room in the schedule to see each other when they were living together? 

Maybe that is what Shintarou could offer Kazunari for his birthday, a weekend together far from the city, they could maybe go in an onsen, relax and have a good time. Shintarou liked his idea, now he just had to plan everything while making sure Kazunari didn't discover his plan. 

He looked at the calendar on the wall, Kazunari wasn't working the next day, so he could pass by his husband's workplace and talk to his boss, Shintarou needed to make sure Kazunari had a weekend completely free; if normally he would have been annoyed by all that planning, now it didn't care, he just wanted to surprise Kazunari and he hoped it work, the guy was pretty observant after all. 

The next day, Shintarou headed out and he was pretty sure that he burned himself with the lamest excuse ever he gave to Kazunari to keep him home, he could see in his husband's face that he wasn't buying it, but Kazunari didn't ask more questions. 

After a talk with Kazunari's boss, Shintarou passed by the konbini to buy milk, it was the excuse he gave even if he knew they didn't need any, Kazunari had bought a carton the day before. 

"You sure like milk," said Kazunari when he saw his husband coming back.

"It's good for the bones," replied Shintarou.

Kazunari raised an eyebrow and smile, his husband was hiding something from him and while most spouses would have maybe be suspicious about their husband or wife taking close to hour to buy milk when there was a convenience store on the corner of their street, Kazunari feel he didn't had to be suspicious; Shintarou was probably trying to prepare him something for him birthday, he like the thought, he knew it wasn’t Shintarou forte to find gift, therefore just the fact that he was thinking this hard into finding something his husband will like made Kazunari fall in love with his husband again. 

Kazunari's birthday was approaching and Shintarou was putting the final touch to his preparation. He had booked a room to the new onsen Kazunari wanted to see, it was built at the foot of a mountain and they could go hiking from there; Shintarou wasn't a fan of the activity but his husband was. 

There was only their luggage left to prepare and he was hoping to be able to discreetly do them while his husband wasn't around, as long as he wasn't putting clothes that Kazunari like to wear often he should be ok. 

The first thing he put in the suitcase was their yutakas, he wasn't sure which one he should bring so he chose two for both of them, he also took Kazunari’s hiking gear that he place in the trunk of their car right away, Shintarou managed to get most of their stuff ready during the week, only their personal belonging like toothbrush and shampoo would be left to be pack in. 

Friday was there before Shintarou could notice it, he woke up early in the morning to prepare his husband breakfast, it was usually the other way around, Shintarou was out of his comfort zone when he was in the kitchen. 

Kazunari was awakened by the sound coming from the kitchen, from what he was hearing his husband was trying to make breakfast, he wanted to go look to see the damage, but he felt like Shintarou would be offended, therefore he decide to stay in bed and see if the latter eventually come to ask help. It did happen, his stubborn husband managed to make breakfast all by himself, Shintarou appeared at the threshold of their bedroom door with a tray filled with pancakes, fruits and a mug of coffee. 

“Good morning Kazunari, here you breakfast.”

“Good morning Shin-chan, it looks delicious” Kazunari replied, looking at the food on the tray. 

“Hope it will taste as delicious as it looks.”

“I’m sure it will Shin-chan make it for him with all his love.”

Shintarou smiled, his husband knew what to say to reassure him even if sometimes it was taking the form of teasing, but that’s why he loved him so much, he wouldn’t want to change him, his husband was perfect the way he was. 

Kazunari took a first bite and while the pancake was a bit dry it still tasted good. 

From the look on his husband's face, Shintarou knew that he made a decent job, maybe he could try to do it again until it was perfect, but next time he will ask his husband’s help. 

Shintarou got off the bed and was about to leave the room to let Kazunari eat while he was cleaning his mess, but his husband commanded him to stay, the cleaning could wait after. He smiled at the black haired who looked like a kid under their bed comforters and walked back to sit next to him, Kazunari offered him a few fruits and a bite of pancake. 

Once his husband had finished eating, Shintarou left with the tray and let Kazunari get dressed, he told him to dress comfortably without saying why and Kazanari didn’t ask any question, he figured it was in relation with his birthday. 

Once he had changed from his sleeping cloth to his day one, Kazunari headed for the kitchen to see how the cleaning was going, Shintarou was almost done, only a few ustensil was left to clean and dry, while he was doing that, Kazunari put away what was already dry. 

It’s only once everything was clean and put away that Shintarou told his husband that they were leaving for the week-end, 

“Where are we going?” asked Kazunari, curious. 

“You will see when we get there, most of the luggages are ready, only a few essentials that are left to pack.”

“Oh, you did a lot when I wasn’t looking, Shin-chan.”

“I tried my best.”

Kazunari smiled, his husband was always trying his best for him even if he was already the best in his eyes. 

The couple finished packing what they needed and Shintarou put everything in the trunk, he needed to make sure that his husband didn't notice the hiking gear that was already there, Kazunari got in the car and Shintarou closed the trunk before taking the driver seat. 

During the ride to their destination Kazunari tried to know where they were going by asking questions, but his husband’s answer was alway the same “you will see when we get there”, he was determined to not say anything he wanted it to be a surprise. 

Shintarou embarked on the highway and followed the direction his GPS was telling him while hoping his husband doesn’t remember the location of the onsen he wanted to stay at. 

They arrived at their destination after an hour of drive, when Kazunari was the sign in front of the building he knew where they were; his husband remembered that he wanted to visit this new onsen, so he planned a weekend there for his birthday.

"Shin-chan, are we really spending the weekend here?" 

"What do you think, that I stop here just to show it to you? silly, get off the car, gonna take the luggages.

"Ok Shin-chan ~" happily replied Kazunari while getting out of their car. 

He stretched his legs and looked around, they were surrounded by the forest, he saw a few signs indicating the direction of hiking trails, now that he was seeing them he wished that he had taken his hiking gear, oh well maybe next time he thought. 

He turned around to look at his husband who was taking the suitcase out of the trunk and saw him taking more than what they had packed.

"What's that?" asked Kazunari pointing at the last bag Shintarou was taking out. 

"Did you really think that I would book in an onsen where we can go hiking without bringing your hiking gear?" 

"Shin-chan!! You truly are the best." Kazunari kisses his husband happy to be able to fully explore the place. 

Kazunari embraced his husband and planted a kiss on his lips "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." 

"No, I am" replied Shintarou, returning the kiss which made his husband blush a little. 

After checking in, the young couple unpacked their suitcase in the room with their private onsen, Kazunari really thought that his husband thought of everything. They had their own little corner with room service. 

After finishing unpacking they decided to go look how it was outside, Kazunari wanted to give a look at the hiking trails board information. While he was familiar with it, his husband not so much so he didn't want to take a difficult trail to follow for him; after studying the board, Kazunari concluded the trail leading to a mountain shrine was probably the best option after talking to his husband. 

Once they had seen what they wanted they headed back to their room to eat dinner and after they monopolized the ping pong table until they decided to get to bed. 

The next day, the couple woke up early and after eating their breakfast they headed for the trail leading to the shrine. They made sure to buy food in case it takes more time than estimated. 

On their way there, the couple spotted a lot of birds and Shintarou wanted to snap pictures of each of them. They also saw a few foxes and tanuki, Kazunari was impressed by the amount of wildlife they were encountering. 

Halfway to their destination, they stop to take a break, drink some water they were sitting in silence, enjoying the sound of the nature's, the wind in the trees and the chirp of the birds surrounding them. 

After a moment they continued their way to the mountain shrine, Kazunari was always making sure Shintarou was always comfortable walking, he might have the top player of their basketball high school team, but the tall green-haired was now spending more time sitting at a desk than doing any physical activity, Kazunari couldn't even remember the last time he saw his husband playing the sport they both loved so much. 

They arrived at the shrine mountain around noon, after a short prayer, they looked for a place where they could eat. They found a small area not too far to sit in peace and have their little picnic without being disrespectful of the location, it seemed the place was made for that. 

After eating they wait a moment, giving the time for their body to adjust before starting to walk back to the onsen.

They were back around 5pm and after a long shower to wash out the sweat and dirt, they relaxed in their outdoor bath until they decided to call the room service to eat. 

They slowly ate, enjoying their last dinner at the onsen, Kazunari Kazunari would have wished it lasted forever, it has been a while since they had time together like this. 

"It's a shame it is already over," he said looking at his food. 

"The real shame is that I needed to wait for your birthday to actually plan something to spend time with you," replied Shintarou without looking up.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that as a married couple, I shouldn't have to plan all this just for us to be able to spend time together” 

Kazunari smiled, now he was getting it, Shintarou didn’t only offer him this weekend in an onsen as a birthday gift, but also time alone together. 

Shintarou was still talking, apologizing for not being able to spend time with him when Kazunari just pressed his lips on his, giving him a soft kiss. 

“Thank you, it’s the best birthday I ever had in a long time, being able to spend time with you is the best I could ask for.” 

“You really like it?”

“Of course!! You must have worked hard to make sure I don’t figure everything out!”

Shintarou was happy, he managed to surprise his husband finally, he was able to spend time together and he promised himself to make sure they always had time together without having to plan it. His husband was also happy and he could see just by the sparkle he had in his steel blue eyes during the weekend. 

After finishing eating, they cuddle in front of the fireplace looking at the dancing flames, savouring the last time in this onsen. 

“ Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift, which is why we call it the present...yeah today is really a gift, '' murmured Kazunari dozing off his head resting on his husband's shoulder. 

Seeing his husband had fallen asleep, Shintarou carefully moved him inside their room hoping he wouldn't wake up, laid him down on the futon, kissed his temple before falling asleep himself. 

The morning came and it was time for the couple to pack up their things and go back to their daily life; on their way home Kazunari was staring by the window looking at the beautiful landscaping of his country thinking about how lucky he was to have Shintarou in his life, they were maybe adult with obligations, but he knew that his husband would always do anything to make sure that he always happy. For Shintarou what was a birthday gift was much more for Kazunari, it was a promise of more time together; even when the chaos of their life tried to take over and he wouldn’t trade that even against all the gold of the Earth, the time spend with his husband was priceless and nothing could bring him the same joy and warm fuzzy feeling of comfort and this was the gift life had chosen to give them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what you read!  
> Let me know what you think in the comment section below.   
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
